Valentines Chocolate Love
by Lucia Melody
Summary: [HIATUS]Miyon membuat lomba mencari pacar pada hari Valentine. Yang tidak berhasil akan mendapat hukuman. Apakah Karin akan berhasil mendapat pacar? Dan siapakah yang akan menjadi pacarnya? warning:jlk, gak jelas, wagu, dsb.../Chapter 6 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo semuanya, **_**call me**_** Luci/Lucia/Lucy/Melody/Lody/Mello/Olivia(hah?).ini fanfic pertamaku. Sori ya kalo ceritanya jelek banget. Baru pertama bikin! **

**Kamichama Karin**

**VALENTINE CHOCOLATE LOVE **

**CHAPTER 1**

Minggu itu, Karin sedang berkumpul di kamarnya dan Kazusa bersama para mereka: Himeka, dan Miyon. Sambil menikmati _cupcake _cokelat, mereka mengobrol perlahan.

Karin membuka pembicaraan, "Eh, besok sudah masuk bulan Februari kan?"."Iya." Jawab Himeka. "Memangnya ada apa, Karin-chan?" Himeka balas bertanya dengan gaya halusnya yang biasa. "Tinggal beberapa hari 14 hari sebelum hari Valentine kan?" jawab Karin.

"Kalian akan memberikan cokelat ke siapa, Himeka, Kazusa, dan Miyon?" tanya Karin. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya untuk pacarku." kata Kazusa. "Ya berikan saja." kata Miyon. Kazusa memutar matanya. "Tentu saja, Miyon-sama. Aku akan memberikan cokelat itu untuk pacarku, jika aku punya." "Lalu maksudmu berkata 'Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya untuk pacarku' itu apa?" tanya Karin. "Maksudnya, aku ingin punya pacar, Karin-sama." Jawab Kazusa.

"Kan diantara kita tidak ada yang punya pacar." Kata Himeka. "Iya,ya. Bagaimana kalau kita buat lomba?" kata Miyon. "Maksudmu?" "Ya maksudku kita berlomba, pada hari Valentine siapa yang sudah punya pacar lolos dari hukuman. Sementara yang tidak punya mendapat hukuman. Setuju tidak?" tantang Miyon. "Apa hukumannya?" tanya Karin. "Hukumannya adalah…lari keliling gedung sekolah lima kali!" kata Miyon. Hukuman memang cukup berat, karena gedung sekolah mereka sangat besar, apalagi termasuk gedung asrama putra dan gedung asrama putrinya. "Yah, aku setuju." Kata Karin. "Aku juga." Kata Himeka dan Kazusa hampir bersamaan.

Miyon tersenyum lebar. "Oke, jadi besok kita mulai lombanya! Ayo Himeka, kembali ke kamar kita. Udah malam nih! Ngantuk.." sementara Himeka malah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur Karin. "Waduh, Himeka kalau sudah tidur puas kan tidak bisa dibangunin lagi. Terpaksa kugendong deh.." keluh Miyon. Karin dan Kazusa tertawa. Lalu, sambil menggendong Himeka, Miyon membuka pintu. "Dah semuanya.." katanya. "Daaah.."

Setelah Miyon dan Himeka menghilang, Karin merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang sudah ngantuk langsung terpejam.

**Karin POV**

Aku langsung menaruh tas di bangku. Hari ini perlombaannya sudah mulai. Siapa yang akan menjadi targetku ya? Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling kelas, siapa yang kira-kira cocok menjadi targetnya, ya?

Pandangannya jatuh pada Jin Kuga, artis dan idola terkenal, cakep, cukup menarik.

Lalu Michiru Nishikiori, cakep, childish, imut, lucu, yah..menarik sih. Tapi terlalu..childish.

Lalu terakhir, Kazune Kujou, pintar, cakep, keren, dingin. Ini sih menarik banget!

Yak, Kazune akan menjadi _love target_ku! Ditambah, ia saudara kembar Kazusa dan juga sepupu Himeka! Yes, kesempatanku!

**End of Karin POV**

Karena asyik melihat ketiga orang itu, akhirnya Karin tidak melihat arah ia berjalan. Ternyata ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana tukang kebun sedang mengecat. Tiba-tiba kaleng cat jatuh tepat diatas Karin.

Mata Kazune yang tajam melihat kaleng cat itu. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke arah Karin dan menabraknya. Tepat sesudah itu, kaleng cat itu terjatuh dan menumpahkan isinya. Karin melihat kaleng cat itu merasa ngeri. Untung ia ditolong Kazune.

Apa? Ditolong Kazune?

Cepat-cepat Karin menoleh. Dan tertataplah olehnya wajah Kazune. Rambut blondenya berkibar terkena angin. Mata biru sapphiernya indah sekali. Wajahnya yang tampan dan dingin membuat Karin terpana. Cool banget!

Karin berusaha membuka mulut, "te..te..terima kasih…"

Kazune menatap matanya. Mata biru _sapphier_ dan hijau _emerald_ mereka bertemu. Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin. Jarak wajah mereka tinggal sejengkal. Kazune mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Karin Jantung Karin berdebar-debar. Tiba-tiba Kazune menampar pipinya, lalu berkata, "Bodoh."

Karin terkejut setengah mati. Adegan romantis yang sudah terbayang di otaknya tiba-tiba buyar. " A..apa?" tanya Karin tak percaya. Kazune menatapnya lalu mendengus. "Sudah tahu ada orang ngecat malah dekat-dekat. Memangnya kau tidak punya mata, hah?! Lalu kau ngelihatin apa sih, sampai hampir kejatuhan kaleng cat?! Sudah untung kutolong, kalau tidak, kau bisa pingsan, TAHU! LAIN KALI TELITI! BIAR GAK NYUSAHIN ORANG GINI!" Karin pun menjadi kesal. "AKU KAN TIDAK MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENOLONGKU KAN?!" balas Karin. "Eh, sudah ditolong kok malah kurang ajar." "Aku kan sudah bilang terima kasih!" "Dasar cewek, Cuma bilang terima kasih terus udah, gitu? Cewek itu mesti kayak gitu, makanya aku nggak suka cewek!" "Ya udah, lain kali gak usah dekat-dekat aku!"

Karin pun pergi dengan amarah yang meluap-luap di dadanya. 'Urggghhhh….awas kau Kazune Kujou! Hhhh..

Saat Karin berjalan ia pun melihat para KazuneZ mengerubungi Kazune dan meneriakkan nama Kazune, dan lain-lainnya seperti: "AAA..Kujou-kun, I love you!" "Kazune-sama, please accept my love!" "Kazune-kun, jadilah pacarku!"

Melihat itu Karin semakin geram. '_Urggghhhhhhhhhh….Kazune..kau bukan lagi love targetku_!'

Karin melihat Miyon yang meloncat-loncat ke arahnya seperti orang gila. '_Kayaknya aku tahu deh ada apa..'_ pikir Karin. "Kariin-chaaan! Aku dan Yukii-kun sudah mulai dekat! Yee..aku berhasil Karin-chan!" jerit Miyon. Karin memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Selamat Miyon-chan! Kupikir kau akan berhasil dengan Yukii." "Yah, semoga," jawab Miyon. "Bagaimana dengan kau dan Kazune, Karin?" tanya Miyon. Karin mendelik ke arahnya, "JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU DIDEPANKU!" serunya. "Iya,iya."

Jin melihat kearah Karin dengan tertarik. Dengan cermat ia mengamati gadis berambut _brunette _itu mulai dari rambutnya, mata emeraldnya, bibir mungilnya, Jin menyukai semuanya. Bagaikan seorang Dewi yang telah merebut hatinya. Jin tersenyum perlahan. '_sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku, Bidadariku yang cantik'_ katanya perlahan.

Sementara itu, Karin yang tidak menyadari pandangan Jin berjalan menuju pohon sakura, ke tempat para sahabatnya duduk.

**Jelek, gak jelas, aneh. Yah, pokoknya review ya!**

**Salam: author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo….meet me again…miss me? Just kidding. Okay, thanks ya untuk yang udah review. Sekarang kita sambut….Chapter 2!**

**Kamichama Karin**

**Valentines Chocolate Love**

**Chapter 2**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ng! Bel berbunyi. Karin segera memasuki kelasnya. Eh, belum diceritain ya? Karin bersekolah di SMP Sakura Gaoka kelas 2B. Karin memasuki kelasnya dengan muram. Ia masih kesal dengan kata-kata Kazune tadi. Karin pun kemudian duduk di bangkunya, disebelah Himeka. "Ada apa, Karin-chan? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat." Kata Himeka. Karin hanya menggerutu sambil melirik Kazune. Hah, bocah blonde itu tengah membaca sebuah buku tentang apa, Karin tak tahu. Yang pasti bukunya sangat tebal. Kazune yang merasa diawasi menoleh. Karin menatap mata sapphire itu dengan berani. Kazune membalas tatapannya sejenak kemudian kembali fokus ke bukunya.

Mata Himeka melihat arah pandangan Karin. "Oooh. Kau marah dengan Kazune-chan ya?" tanyanya lembut. Karin mengangguk.

Kemudian Hiroshima-sensei berjalan memasuki kelas. "Selamat pagi semua." "Selamat pagi, Sensei." "Hari ini kita pindah tempat duduk. Bebas"

Mendengar itu semua murid langsung berseliweran seperti lebah. Karin bangkit, hendak memanggil Miyon. Ah, tapi Miyon sudah duduk dengan Yukii. Sementara Himeka duduk dengan Kazusa. Seraya menggerutu, Karin menjatuhkan diri ke bangku yang masih kosong. Bangku sebelahnya juga kosong.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Karin mendongak mendengar suara itu. Ternyata Jin Kuga. Muka Karin tersipu. "Bo-boleh." Jin tersenyum. Namun sebelum sempat duduk di bangku itu, telah ada orang yang duduk disitu. "KAZUNEE?" jerit Karin. "Mau apa kau?" wajah Kazune tetap polos. "Aku mau duduk. Tidak boleh?" "Hey, Kujou, aku sudah duluan pilih tempat ini!" seru Jin marah. Kazune hanya tertawa melecehkan. "Heh, siapa cepat,dia dapat. Kau tahu itu tidak?"

"Tapi kan yang pertama milih aku."

"Tapi yang pertama duduk di bangku ini aku. Jadi aku yang berhak duduk disini."

"AKU.'"

"AKU"

"Aku!"

"AKUUU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU!"

"KARIN, SIAPA YANG BERHAK DUDUK DISINI?!" teriak Jin dan Kazune bersamaan. Karin pun bingung. _'Jin sangat baik dibanding Kazune. Tapi tadi Kazune telah menyelamatkanku….aduuuhhhh…binguuuuuuung….'._ tiba-tiba datanglah seorang anak laki-laki berambut caramel. Matanya yang satu berwarna sapphire seperti Kazune, sedangkan yang satunya ungu amethyst. Michiru Nishikiori. "Daripada Hanazono-san bingung, aku saja yang duduk disini ya?" tanyanya manis. Jin dan Kazune membeku. "Boleh kan, Hanazono-san?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Karin mengangguk seraya tersenyum dan bergeser memberikan tempat. Michiru pun duduk. Jin dan Kazune masih membeku. Lalu kemudian pergi mencari tempat duduk.

"Terimakasih, Micchi." Kata Karin. "Ah, sama-sama Hanazono-san." Jawabnya.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…bel istirahat! Karin langsung menemui para sahabatnya. "Kalian ini! Tak ada yang menemaniku duduk!" jeritnya. Kazusa menjawab, "Aku sudah duduk dengan Himeka-sama." Himeka mengangguk. Karin langsung menoleh, "Miyon…" "Hei, aku kan sedang dekat-dekat dengan Yukii, ingat lomba Valentine kita?!".

melihat tampang Karin, Miyon lantas menambahkan, "Jin dan Kazune mendekatimu kan tadi? Apakah kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan lomba kita?" Karin bagai disambar petir. "KYAAAAAAAA! AKU LUPA SAMA SEKALI! Kenapa Jin-kun mendekatiku ya? Jangan-jangan…dia menyukaiku! Love target: Jin Kuga! Eh,tapi kenapa Kazune juga ikut memperebutkan bangku sebelahku ya? Ah, tapi dia kan orang menyebalkan! Eh, iya tidak sih, Kazusa, Himeka?"

Kazusa dan Himeka berpandangan. Kemudian Kazusa membuka mulutnya, " Sebenarnya dia tidak seperti itu, Karin-sama. Terkadang Kazune-sama juga sangat lembut dan baik." Himeka mengangguk. Karin membelalakkan matanyanya tidak percaya. Dia pun memilih memandang pohon sakura daripada semakin bingung karena melihat wajah Kazusa yang sungguh-sungguh. Dan dia melihat ke arah yang salah! Kazune sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura! Tapi Kazune tak menyadari pandangan Karin. Karin memperhatikan wajah itu dengan teliti. Wajah itu tampak dewasa dan penuh pengertian. _Mungkin benar kata Kazusa, _pikir Karin. _Kazune mungkin tak seburuk yang kupikir._ Kemudian karin menggelengkan kepalanya. '_Ngapain kau Karin? Kazune adalah Kazune, dan selalu menyebalkan!_' kemudian, untuk menghilangkan Kazune dari pikirannya, Karin pun memanggil Miyon, "Miyon-chan, bagaimana jika kau ajari kita main batminton?" "Yaaaa!" seru Himeka dan Kazusa. "Eh?," Miyon bingung. "Kalian serius? Benar-benar, benar-benar serius?!" "YAA!" Miyon menghela napas. "Ya sudah, ayo ambil raket." Katanya. "Horeee!" Karin, Kazusa, dan Himeka berseru girang. Cepat-cepat mereka kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil raket. Sekilas Karin menatap Kazune, dan entah kenapa mempunyai perasaan bahwa mata sapphire Kazune juga menatapnya.

Ditengah jalan Karin dihentikan oleh Michiru. "Hai, Hanazono-san!" katanya ramah. "Oh, hai Micchi, ada apa?" "Boleh bertanya?" "Boleh." "Benar atau tidak, aku mulai mendapat kesan jika kau mulai menyukai Kazune-kun?" muka Karin merona merah sekali. "AAA….AAAAPAAAA…? TIDAK.. TENTU SAJA TIDAK…EH..MENGAPA KAU BERTANYA, HAH!" Michiru tersenyum. "Jika kau menyukainya, aku akan membantumu." Karin terdiam, memikirkan lomba Valentine's Day mereka. Perlukah ia menerima bantuan Micchi untuk mendapatkan orang yang disukainya? AAARGGH, tidak! Orang yang disukainya? Kazune-kun? Ada apa denganmu, Karin! Dalam hati, Karin memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia berkata , "Tidak, terima kasih!" lalu melesat pergi. Michiru tersenyum.

….Michiru berjalan menuju Jin. "Kau suka Hanazono-san, Kuga?" tanyanya langsung. Muka Jin memerah. "Darimana..kok bisa…tahu,,….." ucap Jin tergagap-gagap. "Tuh, benar kan! Aku pandai membaca ekspresi!" "Tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" kata Jin. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat matang. Michiru hanya tertawa. Lalu kemudian bertanya lagi, "Apakah Kazune-kun menyukai Hanazono-san juga?" Muka Jin tampak agak kesal. "Sepertinya iya. Tadi waktu aku duduk dekat Karin, ia menyerobot. Mungkin ia juga suka suka Karin. Tapi aku tak boleh kalah darinya!" ucap Jin berapi-api. Jin lalu melihat arlojinya. "Aish! Sudah waktunya syuting! Sudah ya Nishikiori!" Jin berlari menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

Michiru tersenyum. Lalu kemudian berjalan menuju Kazune yang tengah duduk di bawah naungan pohon sakura.

Kazune menatap Karin. Dilihatnya Karin berlatih bermain batminton bersama Miyon. Kazune tertawa ketika melihat Karin tak berhasil memukul kok-nya, namun malah melempar raketnya. Ia tertawa lagi.

"Memperhatikan Hanazono-san, Kazune-kun?" ucap Michiru tiba-tiba. "Nishikiori! Sejak kapan…..kau….jangan membuatku kaget!" Michiru tertawa lagi. "Kau menyukainya, Kazune-kun?" Kazune terdiam. Wajahnya agak merona. Michiru melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Karena kalau kau menyukainya, aku akan membantumu. Karena kau adalah anak Profesor Kujou." Kazune menunduk. Poninya menutupi wajah tampannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Nishikiori. Tapi aku tidak suka Karin. Maaf mengecewakanmu." Michiru tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Kazune-kun, besok temui aku di taman sepulang sekolah ya. Daah." Kemudian Michiru melenggang pergi. Dalam hati ia tersenyum, '_kaupikir aku akan percaya, Kazune-kun? Tidak. Akan kubuktikan besok.'_

Kemudian Michiru melangkah menuju Rika Karasuma. "Hai Rika-chan!" Rika tampak bingung. Michiru membisikinya beberapa patah kata. Cengiran mulai muncul di wajah Rika. Rika pun tersenyum lebar menatap Kazune yang juga sedang memandangnya.

'_apa yang kau rencanakan, Nishikiori?' _kata Kazune dalam hati.

**Wagu banget! Jelek, katrok , dan sebagainya. Yah, gimanapun juga, review ya, Amigo(means:friends)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo….meet me again…miss me? Just kidding. Okay, thanks ya untuk yang udah review…dan terima kasih untuk dukungannya, I sori, kalian nunggu chapter ini lama,padahal aku niatnya update kilat, tapi yah, dibawa malas, jadi…..yah, ini dia Chapter 3! Karin tambah kasihan.**

**Kamichama Karin**

**Valentines Chocolate Love**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kazune-kun-kun, ingaat…temui aku di tamaaaan…." bisik Michiru dengan childish-nya. Kazune hanya mengangguk. Karin menatap Michiru dan Kazune penasaran. Karin baru saja akan bertanya, "Mic..." "HARAP DIAM SEMUANYA!"seru Hiroshima-sensei. Karin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Sekarang akan saya bagikan hasil tesnya." Kata Hiroshima-sensei. '_aduh.' _Batin Karin, '_aku pasti dapat jelek!'_ "Kazune Kujou, 100, Michiru Nishikiori, 99, Jin Kuga 95…oh Kuga-san tidak masuk? Oh iya, dia sedang syuting, Hanazono Karin….60..ckckck, Hanazono-san, tingkatkan nilaimu. Kau tahu, kau akan rugi jika tidak. Dll, dll 72…dll 69…"

Semangat Karin merosot. Aish..nilainya tak pernah bagus…hiks..

"Sekarang, saya akan mengumumkan pengumuman, hari Rabu minggu depan, kita akan mengadakan festival Valentine. Akan diadakan bazaar, konser, pentas drama, dan pesta dansa. Dan murid yang boleh datang…hanya murid yang ulangan berikutnya mendapat nilai di atas 70. Sekian dan terima kasih. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang."

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' jerit Karin dalam hati. 'Festival itu kesempatan bagus untuk memenangkan lomba Valentine ini…..tapi nilaiku….hiks..hiks.." Karin tertunduk di mejanya. Nampak tak ingin pulang. Seluruh tawaran para sahabatnya untuk pulang ke asrama ditolak. Kazune-kun melihat kearah Karin lalu mendesah. "Kau ingin sekali ikut festival?" tany Kazune. Karin mendongak memandang wajah Kazune-kun lalu mengangguk dengan lesu. "Well, aku bisa membantumu. Kau perlu pelajaran privat?" tanya Kazune. Mata Karin membulat, "Kauu….ma..u meng…aja..riku?" Kazune mengangguk lalu mengusap kepala Karin (ilustrasi: Karin pake telinga kucing.) "Yah, tapi ingat, aku guru yang ketat. Jangan malas, okay?" "Hmph," jawab Karin. Kazune lalu berjalan keluar pintu kelas. Karin menunggu sepuluh deitk lalu mengikutinya.

Dilihatnya Kazune berjalan menuju taman. "Eh, Kazune-kun-kun tidak ke asrama?" batin Karin. Karin memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

**Karin POV**

"Apa yang kau mau, Nishikiori?" tanya Kazune-kun langsung. Micchi hanya menatapnya. lamaaaa sekaliii…"Cepatlah, apa maumu? Aku tak tahan disini terus….." kata Kazune-kun. "Disini banyak….._serangga…_" Micchi menakut-nakuti Kazune-kun. "HENTIKAN!" "heh, bercanda. Nah ini mauku…" Micchi memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan mengeluarkan plastik berisi…ULAT BULU. "Hyaaaaaa! Apa maksudnya ini?!" Jerit Kazune-kun. Aku yang diam-diam mengawasi dibalik semak-semak terkikik tertahan. Micchi menaruhnya di punggung Kazune-kun-kun. "HYAAAA! NISHIKIORI! JAUHKAN ULAT BULU INI DARIKU!"

Micchi memandang Kazune-kun-kun. "Akan kujauhkan tapi ada syaratnya." Wajah Kazune-kun sudah pucat sekali. "Oke,Oke….Apa syaratnya?!" "Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." "Okeeeeeee…..hyaa! cepat!" "Kazune-kun-kun, siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Deg. Jantungku entah kenapa ikut berdebar. Kazune-kun hanya terdiam. "…" "Tidak mau jawab?" tanya Micchi. "Ya sudah, kutebak saja. Mmmm….kalau menurut instingku…..Hanazono-san?" APAAAAAA? "Benar." Kata Kazune-kun. "Karin." HAAAAA? "Aku terkejut." Kata Micchi. "Kukira kau tak akan secepat itu mengaku." Lalu ia menyingkirkan ulat bulu

Aku tak tahan lagi disini. Omong kosong apa ini? Kazune-kun menyukaiku? Apaaaa? Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Maka ketika kedua orang itu tak melihat, aku segera mengendap endap dan lari secepat mungkin menuju asrama

**End of Karin POV**

"Hah? Kazune menyukaimu?" tanya Miyon. Karin mengangguk. Deg-degan, tak disangka, Kazune yang menyebalkan itu menyukainya! "Jadi sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Miyon. "Eh?" Karin pun bingung. Miyon memutar matanya, "Hello! Kazune menyukaimu! Jadi apakah kau juga menyukainya dan kalian berdua lalu pacaran atau gimana?" Karin tertegun. Haaaaaa? Dia pacaran dengan Kazune-kun? Hari Valentine juga sudah mulai dekat, tapi apaakah, dia, Karin, menyukai Kazune-kun?

"AAAARGGHHHHHHH! MIYON, JANGAN MEMBUATKU BINGUNG! YA SUDAH, AKU BALIK KE KAMARKU!" seru Karin seraya membuka pintu kamar Miyon dan berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Miyon yang kebingungan. "Aku salah apa?" batin Miyon.

Karin langsung membaringkan diri di kasurnya. Gelisah, ia bergerak mencari tempat dingin di bantalnya. 'apakah Kazune-kun berbohong pada Micchi?' batin Karin. 'dia kan takut sekali dengan ulat bulu. Jadi paling Cuma supaya Micchi menyingkirkannya.' Karin mulai agak lega. Dia langsung memejamkan matanya dan tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

Kazune dan Karin berhadap-hadapan dalam ruangan itu. Tangan mereka berpegangan. "Aku mencintaimu Karin." Kata Kazune. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kazune-kun." Jawab Karin. Kazune membungkuk sedikit. Bibir mereka semakin dekat…..jarak wajah mereka tinggal terpaut tiga senti…..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" karin terbangun dari mimpinya. "KENAPA KAU HARUS MASUK MIMPIKU,HAH?!" jerit Karin, mengagetkan Kazusa yang terbangun mendengar teriakan Karin. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Karin-sama?" sontak wajah Karin menjadi merah padam. "Ah..eh….umm…aku tidak apa-apa…" Kazusa melihat ke arah Karin. Tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Di kelas….

"Hei, Karin!" Karin menoleh, suara siapakah itu? Astaga! Kazune! "Sudah siap untuk pelajaran privat?" tanya Kazune riang. Wajah Karin langsung merah padam dan ia langsung pergi lari. "Hey! Jangan lari kau! Kau mau hasil tes mu jelek lagi?!" bentak Kazune. Langkah Karin langsung terhenti. Kazune tersenyum puas. Kemudian ia berkata, "Sekarang kau baca dulu semua buku ini, nanti kuberi latihan." Karin dengan lesu datang ke arah Kazune. Matanya langsing melotot melihat berapa banyak buku yang diberikan Kazune. "Maksudmu aku harus membaca semuanya?!" tanya Karin tak percaya. Kazune mengangguk senang. "Jangan coba-coba kabur." Ancam Kazune. "Aku mengawasimu." 'Urggghhhhhhh..' batin Karin..'hari ini akan sangat membosankan. Sambil membaca bukunya, sesekali ia melihat Kazune, saat bocah blonde itu tidak melihat kearahnya. Tersenyum. Ia membayangkan mimpinya semalam, tentang ia dan Kazune ber-'ah, Karin bodoh! Ngapain kau memikirkan itu!' gerutu Karin. Ia pun kembali fokus ke bukunya. Namun diam-diam ia membayangkan wajah Kazune yang cakep banget, dan mata sapphirenya serta rambut blondenya, ia pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri sementara Kazune melihat ke arahnya sambil membatin, 'Karin kenapa sih? Salah minum obat ya? Kok senyum-senyum kayak orang gila'

.

.

"Rika-chan!" panggil Michiru. "Ingat rencanaku dulu? Sudah kubuktikan, Kazune-kun memang menyukai Hanazono-san!" Rika nampak senang, "Benarkah?" Michiru mengangguk. "Sekarang tugasmu untuk memastikan Karin menyukai Kazune-kun, begini caranya…." Michiru membisikkan sesuatu pada Rika. "Oke! Tapi jangan lupa uang bayarannya ya?" "Beres!"

Ya ampun, demi menyatukan Kazune dan Karin, Michiru sampai membayar Rika? Tapi ini maklum, karena Michiru sangat memuja Profesor Kujyou Kazuto, yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya waktu ia kecil, dan juga sebelah matanya. Makanya, ia mau membalas budinya dengan cara menyatukan Kazune dan Karin 3…tapi apakah mereka berdua senang?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello semuanya! Beberapa waktu ini agak lama gak update, padahal niatnya mau update kilat! Yah, cari ide..tapi semoga bisa update kilat seperti dulu lagi ya…terima kasih untuk yang udah review, memotivasi(?) aku untuk nulis. Rencananya? Rahasia…(tidak boleh membocorkan cerita..hehe..gomenasai..tapi baca aja, ada kok) sori ya, pendek banget…habis, aku kehabisan ide!**

**Kamichama Karin**

**Valentines Chocolate Love**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Belajar yang serius! Pantas saja nilaimu selama ini jelek!" Tegur Kazune. Karin menghela napas. Belajar dengan Kazune memang sangat…..apa ya..mmm….MENYEBALKAN! dan kemajuan Karin agak lambat…. Tapi itu sih karena dia kebanyakan memperhatikan bocah blonde Kazune daripada buku.

Setelah 3 jam berlalu…

"Yah, kemajuanmu banyak." Kata Kazune setelah tiga jam Karin bersusah payah belajar. Karin merasa lega. Tak sia-sia belajar dengan Kazune…

"Hei, Karin, kau mau es krim?" tanya Kazune. "Eh?" Karin bingung. "Kau pasti capek kan? Pasti enak makan es krim. Kubelikan dulu ya!" Karin hanya terpake memandang bocah itu. Dia semakin dekat dengan Kazune! Senangnya! Lomba cari pacar semakin dekat, dia butuh love target… Kazune? Well, mungkin saja…

"Hei Karin! Mau kue?" Karin menoleh, bukannya tadi Kazune meu beli es krim ya? Kok jadi kue? Ternyata bukan Kazune yang memanggilnya, tapi Jin Kuga! "eh..err… Terima kasih Jin-kun." Jin tersenyum "Sama-sama!"

"Hei Kuga…." Keduanya menoleh Kazune! "Mau apa Kau, Kujou?!" "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Mau apa kau disini?!" "Aku hanya memberi kue, itu saja!" "Hello, aku sudah membelikannya es krim duluan! Eh Karin, ini es krim-mu, Heh, Kuga! Jangan berani mengambil apa yang milikku!" "Hey! Kau ini kenapa sihh?! Cemburu?!" "APAAAAA KAUBILANG?!"

Sementara itu disuatu tempat Karin sedang memandang Jin dan Kazune bertengkar. "Heh, tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku…"

Suara mereka begitu keras sehingga beberapa gadis berdatangan. "AAH! Kujou-kun!" "Jin-sama!" ternyata mereka Jinz dan KazuneZ. Karin memberengut menatap para KazuneZ. 'Ngapain sih mereka dekat-dekat Kazune? Ini jam belajarku!' kemudian Karin oun menyeruak ke tengah-tengah mereka. "Kazune-kun, bukannya ini saaatnya belajar?!" Kazune tercengang beberapa saat. "Ah..iya..maaf semuanya!" lalu ia menyambar tangan Karin. "Eh?" "Kabuuuuur…" lalu mereka pun berlari meninggalkan Jin dan kuenya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Karin." Kata Kazune setelah mereka jauh. "heh..heh..sama..sama.." kata Karin. Mereka terdiam sesaat. "Kenapa sih kau ingin sekali ikut festival Valentine?" tanya Kazune. "Oh, itu." Karin tertawa. "Miyon membuat lomba cari pacar pada hari Valentine. Yang tidak dapat akan mendapat hukuman….dan festival itu kesempatanku…tapi..aku tidak tahu bisa punya pacar atau tidak." "Kau malas punya pacar?" tanya Kazune lagi. "Yah begitulah." "Kalau begitu pacaran pura-pura saja." Karin menoleh ke arah Kazune. Mengapa tak terpikir olehnya? Tapi, siapa yang mau? "Karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku tadi, aku mau jadi pacar pura-pura mu." Lanjut Kazune. Mata Karin terbelalak. "Sungguh? Kau mau? Arigatou, Kazune-kun!" seru Karin. Kazune hanya tersenyum. "Dah, aku balik ke asrama dulu ya.." "daah…"

.

.

Karin pulang ke asrama sambil meloncat-loncat "Yes! Aku berhasil! Aku bisa pacaran,eh..pura-pura pacaran sama Kazune-kun! Hah, tahu rasa Miyon nanti!"

Saat mereka berkumpul di kamar Miyon dan Himeka..

"Gimana kabarnya?" tanya Miyon. "Sudah mulai dekat dengan seseorang?" Kazusa dan Himeka menggeleng. "Aku tak terlalu memusingkan lomba itu." Kata Kazusa. "Aku juga." Tambah Himeka. "Berarti aku satu-satunya yang berhasil! Haha! Aku dan Yukii sudah dekaat…sekali. Pasti aku bisa berhasil! Aku yang terhebat!" Kata Miyon bersemangat. Karin merasa tersinggung. Ia pun cepat-cepat berkata, "Aku sudah pacaran dengan Kazune-kun."

….

…..

…ngiiiiiiiiing…..ada lalat lewat….

"BENARKAH?!" "YA AMPUN AKU TAK MENYANGKA!" "HARI VALENTINE MASIH 1O HARI LAGI TAPI KAU SUDAH DAPAT PACAR!"

Karin tersenyum dalam hati. Untung mereka tak tahu….

.

.

"Sekarang kerjakan soal ini." Kata Kazune. Karin memulai kegiatan belajar rutinnya di taman. Berdua saja. Tiba-tiba Rika Karasuma muncul. "Karin-chan! Tak kusangka kau menyukai Kazune!" wajah Karin memerah. "Ti…tidak…. Aku hanya.." ucap Karin terputus-putus. Mata Rika berkilau jahil . "Sungguh kau tak suka Kazune?" "Tidak!" Rika tersenyum tak percaya lalu berjalan ke arah Kazune. "Kau tahu Karin, aku akan membuktikannya!" katanya manis. Lalu Rika mencium Kazune. Wajah Kazune memerah. Lalu Rika melepaskan ciumannya lalu pergi.

"Ka..Karin…." "Kazune, aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku balik ke asrama, ya!" lalu Karin berlari ke asrama.

"Aku benci kau, Rika-chan!" jerit Karin. Air matanya tak terbendung. Tiba-tiba saja ia marah pada Rika-chan. Tapi kenapa marah? Jangan-jangan.."Aku mengerti sekarang." Kata Karin. "Aku mulai menyukai Kazune-kun…"

..

.

.

"Michiru-san, ternyata Karin-chan memang menyukai Kazune" lapor Rika. "Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu?" tanya Michiru. "Sudah!" jawab Rika. "Kalau begitu ini bayaranmu." "Hehe! Asyik! Kutingga dulu ya!~" kata Rika seraya berlari pergi. Michiru tersenyum. Rencananya berhasil.


	5. Chapter 5: 9 Days Before Valentine

**Hello lagi! Aku nulis chapter ini agak susah soalnya kehabisan ide... Yah, pokoknya nikmati chapter ini ya! (kalau bisa). Beberapa bagian kuambil dari manga aslinya, tapi kukarang karang sendiri lagi.**

**Kamichama Karin**

**Valentines Chocolate Love**

**Chapter 5: 9 Day Before Valentine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Karin-chan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kazune-nii?" tanya Kazusa saat mereka istirahat makan siang. Karin menggigit rotinya dengan santai. "Baik. Kazune ternyata orang yang baik." Kata Karin dengan santainya padahal dalam hatinya ia mengutuki Kazune karena ciuman dengan Rika Karasuma kemarin(baca Chapter 4). Kazusa mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Kazune datang. "Aku boleh duduk disini?" tanyanya. "Boleh." Kata Kazusa dan Karin bersamaan. "Mana Miyon dan Himeka?" tanya Kazune. "Miyon sepertinya sedang pergi dengan Yukii. Dan Himeka… sedang membantu chef di dapur masak (tahu kan Himeka jago masak)." Jawab Kazusa. Kazune melirik Karin yang diam saja. "Kau kenapa Karin?" tanya Kazune meskipun Kazune hampir dapat menebak pasti jawabannya. Karin hanya menggeleng, masih cemberut. Kazune menghela napas. Lalu ia menggandeng tangan Karin. "Eh?" Karin kebingungan. "Ayo." Kata Kazune. "Pelajaran privat!" seru bocah itu sambil menarik Karin pergi.

Kazusa menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar karena Jin Kuga tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri di kursi sebelahnya. Mukanya terlihat cemberut. "Jin-sama?" tanya Kazusa perlahan. "Apa mereka pacaran?" tanya Jin. "Eh?" "Karin dan Kujyou, apa mereka pacaran?!" ulang Jin agak keras. "Oh, iya. Memangnya kenapa, Jin-sama?" balas Kazusa. Jin memberengut. "Aku sudah membuatkannya brownies special tapi… sudah tak bisa kuberikan. Kau mengerti kan?" Kazusa mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa buat brownies?" tanya Kazusa bersemangat. Jin mengangguk. "Aku boleh…mencoba?" tanya Kazusa. Jin mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan browniesnya. Kazusa mencoba. Matanya bersinar. "Enak sekali!" serunya senang. "Betul enak?" tanya Jin. Kazusa mengangguk. "Kalau begitu untuk kamu saja." "Boleh?" "Boleh sekali." "Terima kasih, Jin-sama!" seru Kazusa lalu bangun, hendak pergi. "Tunggu, Kazusa!"panggil Jin. Kazusa menoleh "Ada apa, Jin-sama?" tanyanya. "Apa kau kuat menghabiskan beberapa kue besok?" tanya Jin. "Kuat!" "Jika kau kuat, akan kubawakan beberapa rainbow cake besok." Kata Jin. Kazusa tertawa. "Siap Bos!" katanya.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, masa kemajuanmu menurun?" tanya Kazune kecewa. Karin diam saja. Meskipun matanya tarpaku ke buku, pikirannya masih pada kejadian kemarin.

Kelas masih kosong. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Kazune menghela napas. "Kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya. "Untuk apa aku marah padamu?" balas Karin. Kazune mencengkeram baju seragam Karin sehingga Karin tidak bisa bergerak. "Mau apa-" "Kau marah padaku karena kemarin Rika menciumku,kan?" potong Kazune. Karin terdiam saja. Wajahnya menunduk. Kazune menyentuh rambut brunette-nya perlahan.

Lalu berkata, " Jika kau masih marah, aku akan menciummu.". Wajah Karin memerah. "Siapa yang ma-" Kazune membungkam mulut Karin dengan bibirnya. Lama sekali. Tiba-tiba Kazune melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Karin merona. "Kazu-" Karin tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang terpotong bunyi bel sekolah.

Karin berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Warna wajahnya sudah persis dengan apel matang.

Hiroshima-sensei berjalan memasuki kelas. "Sekarang tes, murid-murid." Katanya. _Aaaargh!_ Pikir Karin dalam hati. '_apakah aku cukup belajar?'_ Karin tahu pikirannya penuh dengan Rika dan kejadian kemarin. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tak kesal lagi dengan Rika dan pikirannya lumayan jernih.

Hiroshima-sensei membagikan soal tes. Karin menghela napas. '_ya Tuhan…semoga aku berhasil…'_

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah beberapa jam yang menegangkan…_

Tes sudah selesai. Wajah Karin penuh keringat. Soal-soal tadi lumayan susah baginya. Semoga saja berhasil.

"Bagaimana tesnya, Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka. "Ah, Himeka, tesnya susah sekali!" jawab Karin. "Sama! Bagiku juga susah sekali!" seru Himeka girang. "Bagaimana tesnya menurut kalian, Miyon-chan, Kazusa?" tanya Himeka. "Ah, ehm, lumayan susah sih, tapi banyak juga yang gampang." Jawab Miyon. "Kalau Kazusa?" tanya Karin. "Ah, bagi Kazusa pasti gampang." Jawab Miyon. "Ingat, tes kemarin ia mendapat nilai 100?"

Semuanya memandang kagum ke arah Kazusa. Kazusa yang dipandang begitu, wajahnya memerah.

"Kazusa, ajari aku ya, besok!" pinta Karin. "Eh? Besok?" kata Kazusa. "Besok aku tak bisa. Aku sudah janji akan mencicipi rainbow cake buatan Jin-sama."

Karin, Himeka, dan Miyon terperangah. "Jin Kuga? Membuatkanmu kue?" tanya Karin tak percaya. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kazusa balik. "Jika Jin mau meluangkan waktu luangnya yang sedikit untukmu, membuatkanmu kue, apalagi rainbow cake yang mahalnya selangit, pasti ada sesuatu!" seru Miyon. Kazusa kebingungan. "Sesuatu apa?" "DIA MENYUKAIMU, BODOH!" seru Miyon dan Karin. Kazusa melihat ke arah Himeka dan Himeka mengangguk.

"Tapi kan tidak mungkin…..jika….Jin-sama menyukai Karin-sama!" seru Kazusa. "Itu dulu, Kazusa-chan." Kata Himeka lembut. "Perasaan seseorang bisa berubah."

Kazusa sangat kebingungan. Rasanya ia ingin agar tanah menelannya ke tempat yang tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

**Gomene, minna-san! Belakangan ini aku nulis fanfic pendek banget! Nggak tahu kenapa!(kehabisan ide kayaknya…) pokoknya RnR, okay?**


	6. Chapter 6: 8 Days Before Valentine

**Minna-san! Lama banget gak update karena sibuk dengan sekolah, jadi mumpung aku libur karena kakak kelas ujian, bikin chapter 6 deh! Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah kehabisan ide, mohon dimaafkan… kubikin sebisanya. Aku jadi pingin bikin chapter tentang kencan mereka berdua. Mungkin gak romantis sih, aku gak terlalu suka kalau romantis banget. Kalau Cuma romantis sih suka, tapi kalau banget…gk terlalu suka. Dan, aku kurang bisa nulis cerita romantis. Makanya aku coba-coba bikin Fanfic.**

**Mulai sekarang, aku fokus ke Valentines Chocolate Love. Fanfic yg lain belakangan. Setuju gak? **

**Kamichama Karin**

**.**

**Valentines Chocolate Love**

**.**

**Chapter 6: 8 Days Before Valentine**

**.**

**I Hate The Word 'ACTING'**

**.**

**.**

Hiroshima-sensei membagikan kertas ulangan kemarin. Kertasnya terbalik sehingga nilainya tidak kelihatan.

Karin pucat pasi melihat kertas ulangannya yang tertutup. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Akankah ia berhasil?

Karin membalik kertasnya. Ternyata…

"Karin-chan, bagaimana nilaimu?" tanya Himeka. Karin masih membatu.

.

.

.

Krik krik krik, jangkrik lewat~

.

.

.

"YES! TUNTAS!" seru Karin. Yang lain terkejut. "Dia mendapat tujuh puluh persen!" "Selamat, Karin!"

Kazune mendekatinya dan melihat nilainya. Lalu mengacak rambut Karin. "Selamat. Kau bisa pergi ke festival," kata Kazune seraya tersenyum.

"Karin kan tidak perlu ke festival, dia kan sudah punya pacar. Tidak usah ke festival kan tidak apa-apa," kata Miyon.

Eh? Benar juga ya?

"Karin kan bisa kesana hanya untuk senang-senang. Tidak usah cari cowok," kata Kazune. Yang lain mengangguk, lalu kemudian sibuk sendiri.

Kazune menarik tangan Karin.

"Karin, nanti sepulang sekolah ikut aku ya," kata Kazune pada Karin. "Memang kemana?" tanya Karin. Kazune tersenyum. "Jalan-jalan saja. Ikut ya?" bujuk Kazune. Karin mengangguk.

Kazune mendekatkan kepalanya pada Karin dan berbisik, "Ingat, kita pacaran pura-pura. Harus pakai akting. Dan kencan seperti ini hanya untuk menyakinkan."

Karin menghela napas. Jadi semua ini hanya karena akting? Pikirnya agak sedih.

Namun ia masih bisa memaksakan senyum. "Okay! Kau pintar sekali berakting, Kazune-kun. Harus kuakui," kata Karin.

Kazune tersenyum. "Jadi, nanti sore ya? Jam empat?" "Okay!"

Karin menunggu di bangku taman. Rambutnya diikat dibelakang. Ia memakai dress putih dengan bolero pink dan sepatu berhak.

"Urgh! Kazune lama sekali, ya," gerutu Karin. Tiba-tiba Kazune datang, tampak keren seperti biasanya.

"Hey, Karin! Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kazune riang.

Wajah Karin agak memerah. "K-kau lama sekali! Bikin tidak sabar, tahu!" kata Karin. Kazune tertawa. Lalu kemudian berbisik tajam. "Ingat, kau harus berakting?"

Karin merasa agak sedih. Jadi ini semua juga akting? Kazune-kun…

Mereka berjalan terus. Karin hanya mengikuti Kazune karena tak tahu mau kemana. Tiba-tiba Kazune berhenti. "Disini," katanya. Karin melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Taman bermain?

"Wah, asyik!" seru Karin. Kazune tertawa. "Karena nilaimu tadi waktu tes tuntas, kuajak kau kesini."

"Arigatou!" balas Karin. Kazune ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau naik apa ya? Komidi putar! Betul!" kata Karin. Karin berjalan menuju komidi putar. Lalu memilih komidi putar yang ingin ditungganginya. Dia pun memilih kuda berwarna putih. Kazune juga duduk disistu.

"Eh?" tanya Karin bingung. Kazune berkata datar, "Akting harus dipertahankan," Oh, akting lagi, pikir Karin suram.

Kincir putar pun mulai berputar. Karin kehilangan hampir semua gairahnya mendengar kata 'akting'. Mengapa sih Kazune harus terus mengata-kannya?

Mereka menaiki banyak permainan. Karin pun mulai melupakan rasa kesalnya.

"Hey, Karin, kubelikan es krim ya," kata Kazune sambil berlari menuju kedai es krim. Karin menunggunya di bangku taman.

Kazune datang membawa dua es krim. Diberikannya satu pada Karin. "Terima kasih," kata Karin. Kazune hanya mengangguk seraya menjilati es krimnya.

Lalu Kazune berdiri. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Karin. "Ayo, naik kincir putar," ajaknya. "Eh?" tanya Karin bingung.? Permainan yang menyeramkan itu?!  
sebelum sempat menolak Kazune sudah membawanya ke arah kincir putar itu.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, jangan menutupi matamu terus," bujuk Kazune yang baru tahu kalau Karin takut naik kincir putar.

_Dasar Kazune,_ geram Karin dalam hati, _awas kau, akan kubalas dengan beberapa serangga…_

Tangan Kazune menarik-nariknya. Akhirnya tangan Karin terlepas dari matanya. Ia melihat ke bawah.

"Wow,indahnya.." kata Karin tercengang. Saat itu sedang sunset, taman bermain itu terlihat indah.

Karin menyentuh kaca jendela. Cahaya matahari yang kemerahan menyinari tangannya. Semuanya indah sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkannya?

Tiba-tiba kincir putar tempat mereka berada bergoyang. Karin menjerit, "KYAAAAAA!"

Matanya terpejam. Tangannya memeluk orang yang disebelahnya dengan erat.

Eh? Kok pelukan?

Karin baru tersadar. Ternyata ia sedang memeluk Kazune saking takutnya. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf," katanya pelan. Karin pun menoleh memandang jendela supaya tidak usah melihat wajah Kazune. Karin tahu, pasti wajahnya sekarang semerah tomat.

Kazune memandang Karin yang tengah memandang sunset. Ia pun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari kincir putar, mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan.

Dan sekarang, disinilah mereka, berada di sebuah restoran menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Kau tadi takut, Karin?" goda Kazune. Karin memberengut kesal. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau takut naik kincir putar," kata Kazune "ternyata-OK! BAIKLAH, AKU TAK AKAN MENGEJEKMU LAGI! SINGKIRKAN KUMBANG ITU!" seru Kazune histeris.

Karin menyingkirkan kumbangnya. Untung saja kumbang itu membungkam mulut besar Kazune.

Pesanan mereka pun datang. Pasta Spagetti.

"Karin! Kusuapin ya?" tanya Kazune. Wajah Karin memerah. "Kita harus berakting, ingat?" tanya Kazune mengingatkan.

'_Kata itu lagi!Urgh! Aku benci kata AKTING!' _jerit Karin dalam hati.

Karin menghela napas lalu membuka mulutnya. Kazune menyuapinya.

'_mirip sepasang kekasih,' _pikir Karin.

"Ternyata akting itu lumayan berat ya?" kata Kazune.

'_Urgh! Akting lagi…'_ pikir Karin kesal.

Karin sudah pulang ke asrama. Sekarang ini dia dan Miyon sedang menonton acara selebriti. Seorang reporter tengah mewawancarai seorang artis.

Reporter: "Apakah Anda sudah suka menyanyi sejak kecil?"

Artis: "Iya. Namun, waktu saya kecil, saya tidak bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi, melainkan aktor. Karena saya sangat suka berakting-"

Karin melemper bantalnya ke TV itu. "Lagi-lagi kata itu! Aku benci kata akting!" seru Karin. Kazusa tercengang menatapnya.

"Karin-sama, kau kenapa?"

"BIARIN! AKU MAU TIDUR!"

Karin pun pergi tidur, meninggalkan Kazusa yang kebingungan.

**Jelek yah? Kayaknya Karin jadi sering bikin orang bingung ya? Well, pokoknya, mind to RnR, Minna-san!**


End file.
